Blind
by EunikeChristianty
Summary: Baro mengalami kecelakaan kereta api yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat. Selama 5 tahun,ia dirawat oleh Bo Young dan ayahnya.Setelah dapat melihat, ia pun bertekad menemukan kakaknya yang juga merupakan korban dari insiden yang sama..


Blind

Tokoh:

Baro (B1A4)

Park Bo Young

Bae Yong Jun

Yoona (SNSD)

_Akhirnya aku tahu dunia itu seperti apa. Akhirnya aku tahu dunia itu penuh warna, tidak hanya warna hitam pekat yang selalu kulihat selama ini.._

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa jelas melihat?" tanya dokter dengan ekspresi antara cemas dan gugup. Baro mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu sesekali mengedip.

"Begitulah," ujarnya singkat. Dilihatnya dokter yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan lega, juga seorang cewek yang tampak lebih tua darinya, sedang tersenyum lega juga.

"Bo Young _noona (sebutan pria untuk wanita yang lebih tua)_?" tanyanya saat melihat cewek tersebut.

"Ah, Baro! Akhirnya kau bisa melihat juga," katanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya melihat cowok yang telah dirawatnya bersama pamannya selama 5 tahun itu akhirnya bisa melihat juga. Baro juga tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Akhirnya, selama 5 tahun, ia bisa melihat juga.

"Oh ya, mana noona?" tanya Baro tiba-tiba.

"Noona? Siapa?" tanya Bo Young tidak mengerti.

"Yoona noona." balasnya. "kata Yong Jun-_ssi (Paman Yong Jun)_, Yoona noona akan menjumpaiku kalau aku sudah bisa melihat." Bo Young hanya bisa menatap Baro dengan tatapan dalam.

"Itu..."

"Kami tidak menemui eonniemu waktu kecelakaan itu," ujar seseorang yang telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Appa (ayah)_, sebaiknya.."

"Ia perlu tahu, Bo Young. Kita tidak boleh menyembunyikan hal ini terus padanya," ujar pria berkacamata itu lagi. Ia menaruh sebuah bungkusan di atas meja yang terletak di pinggir tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Baro. Baro terdiam, namun tatapannya tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Mengenai kecelakaan, maupun mengenai kakaknya, Yoona. Yong Jun menatap mata Baro, seakan mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Baro, kemudian menghela nafas perlahan.

"Kami menduga, Yoona telah dilarikan terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit, sebelum mereka menemukan kamu. Karena kamu terjepit di antara kursi penumpang kereta api, mereka sulit untuk menemukanmu," kata Yong Jun panjang lebar. Baro masih terdiam. Nampak matanya berkaca-kaca sewaktu mengetahui fakta yang selama ini ia tidak tahu. Fakta menyakitkan yang disembunyikan sewaktu ia hanya melihat warna hitam selama lima tahun.

"Baro.." Tiba-tiba Bo Young telah menyentuh pundaknya. Baro tersadar, kemudian menatap Bo Young dengan tatapan kosong.

"Noona..." Baro memegang tangan Bo Young. Bo Young bisa merasakan bahwa tangan Baro agak bergetar. Ia menggenggam tangan Baro. Suasana ruangan itu menjadi sunyi.

"Karena operasimu berjalan lancar, ayo kita pergi merayakannya," celetuk Yong Jun. Baro tersadar, kemudian mengagguk.

Pandangan Baro tidak bisa lepas dari jendela mobil Yong Jun yang kini berjalan lambat di pinggir Sungai Han. Tampak kekaguman di matanya sewaktu melihat matahari sore dari pinggir Sungai Han. Yong Jun tersenyum melihat ekspresi kagum Baro.

Suasana sore hari itu membuat ingatan Baro kembali saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan kakaknya..

"Baro! Ayo kita ke Seoul," kata Yoona dengan nada berbinar. Baro yang saat itu sedang menikmati _kimchi _hanya memandang noonanya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa,noon?" tanya Baro heran ketika mendengar ucapan noonanya yang menurutnya tidak biasa itu.

"Apa kamu tidak bosan menghabiskan waktumu di panti asuhan saja? Ayo kita ke Seoul untuk mengadu nasib kita. Noona tahu kamu berbakat menjadi seorang _rapper _dan_ dancer. _Mungkin di Seoul, kamu akan menjadi sangat terkenal," balas Yoona bersemangat.

"Bukannya itu impian noona ingin menjadi terkenal?" tanya Baro dengan nada meledek.

"_Ya (hei)_! Walaupun gitu, aku juga ingin kamu supaya terkenal! Apalagi kalau kita bisa satu _agency_," ujar Yoona. Baro memandang kakaknya, lalu tersenyum.

"Iya deh noon," balasnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ayo di makan dagingnya," kata Yong Jun saat melihat Baro hanya menatap daging yang ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah sumpit dengan sepotong daging yang terjepit di antaranya sudah berada di depan mulutnya. Baro menatap Bo Young yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ayo di makan! Tanganku sudah pegal," keluh Bo Young. Baro tersenyum menatap noonanya itu, lalu memakan daging yang ada di sumpit Bo Young.

"Kau tahu, saat awal-awal kau berada di sini, aku yang selalu menyuapimu," kata Bo Young tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Tapi apa noona ingat sewaktu noona mau menyuapiku dan noona malah memasukkan kubis ke dalam hidungku?" tanya Baro cekikikkan. Yong Jun yang melihat wajah putrinya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Itu karena kau bergerak terus!" timpal Bo Young, namun wajahnya yang memerah tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa malunya ia. Baro dari dulu suka mengganggu noonanya itu, namun karena baru hari ini ia melihat ekspresi wajah Bo Young sewaktu malu membuat ia menjadi sulit untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah..sudah Baro. Wajah noonamu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lanjutkan makanmu," kata Yong Jun sambil tersenyum. Baro menatap wajah noonanya yang memerah sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Bo Young dengan jutek.

"Noona kalau ngambek tetap imut kok," balas Baro sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu, pipi Bo Young kembali memerah, bahkan lebih memerah sebelumnya.

"Ya!" Bo Young memukul lengan Baro dengan wajah ngambek, sedangkan Baro hanya cekikikan bersama Yong Jun-_ssi_.

Baro mengucek-ngucek matanya, menatap sesaat langit-langit kamarnya. _Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi. Aku benar-benar bisa melihat._ Kemudian, Baro segera beranjak berdiri, melakukan peregangan;kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan dulu sebelum ia tidak bisa melihat.

"Baro! Sarapannya sudah siap," kata Bo Young dari arah dapur.

"_Ne (iya)_!" Lalu, ia segera bergegas ke dapur. Entah mengapa, kini ia kembali memikirkan noonanya, Yoona. Tapi, ia tentu tidak akan membuat dua orang yang selama ini merawatnya khawatir akan keadaannya pagi-pagi begini. Jadi dia memilih untuk tutup mulut dan menikmati sarapannya. Namun, Bo Young ternyata mengetahui gelagat aneh dari cowok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Kamu mau jalan-jalan sehabis sarapan?" tanya Bo Young pada Baro. Baro terkejut mendengar tawaran noonanya itu, begitu pun dengan Yong Jun. Ia segera menaruh koran paginya dan menatap Bo Young.

"Ke mana?" tanya Yong Jun.

"Entahlah, appa. Mungkin ke taman? Baro baru pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi apa salahnya membawanya ke tempat yang sejuk," kata Bo Young sambil tersenyum. Yong Jun mengangguk, lalu kembali membaca koran paginya sambil meneguk _black tea_nya.

"Jadi Baro, gimana?" tanya Bo Young sambil menatap Baro. Baro menjadi salah tingkah walau ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ia menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini.

"T-terserah noona saja," kata Baro agak gugup.

"Oke, habis sarapan, bersiap-siaplah," kata Bo Young.

Taman Seongnakwon pagi ini cukup ramai karena hari ini merupakan hari libur nasional. Taman bergaya Joseon ini memang salah satu yang terkenal di Seoul.

"Ayo kita mencari kakakmu," celetuk Bo Young tiba-tiba. Baro terkejut. Mengapa hari ini noonanya yang satu ini senang mengejutkannya?

"Hah?"

"Iya, ayo," kata Bo Young sambil menarik lengan Baro.

"Nggak jadi jalan-jalan di tamannya?" tanya Baro polos. Bo Young menatap Baro dengan pandangan "kamu-ini-pura-pura-polos-atau-beneran-polos"

"Nggak. Ini hanya modus. Kalo appa tahu kita jalan-jalan di taman, ia pasti tidak curiga," ujar Bo Young. Baro mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian, mereka keluar dari taman itu. Sebenarnya, Bo Young dan Baro tidak mengetahui persis apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari itu.

"Noona, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Baro saat Bo Young menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Rumah sakit tempat aku menemukanmu," balasnya. "mungkin kita bisa menemukan petunjuk apakah kakakmu selamat dalam kecelakaan itu atau tidak. Dan kalaupun selamat, mungkin kita akan tahu siapa yang meng'adopsi' kakakmu."

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit di kota Seoul. Dengan setengah berlari, Bo Young dan Baro menuju meja resepsionis. Kini, dalam benaknya terkumpul berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya. _Apakah noona selamat? Apakah noona terluka parah? Siapa yang kini merawat noona? Mengapa noona tidak menungguku untuk pulang bersamanya? Mengapa noona meninggalkanku?_

_Bersambung_


End file.
